Estúpida
by Jumbiie Hana
Summary: Song-fic/ Que estúpida te ves, sera ingenuidad Hay cosas en la vida que, no se pueden aceptar MI OPINION DEL KxM Contine KxC *-* & SxM n.n Rating: T por la Cancion Denle una oportunidad ES UN ANTI KxM


Bueno primero que nada es un fic **ANTI KIDXMAKA ¿Te gusta? ¡NO LEAS ENTONCES!**

La cancion es de **"La India" - "Estúpida"**  
**Soul Eater** no me pertenece es de su autor **Atsushi Okhubo**  
**Recomendaciones:** Si gustan pueden poner la cancion en Youtube ^^ o simplemente leerlo asi n.n es su opcion n.n

**Espero les guste**

* * *

**ESTUPIDA**

* * *

_Que estúpida te ves __  
Sera ingenuidad  
Hay cosas en la vida que  
No se pueden aceptar_

Otro día, como siempre, de un departamento sale enojado un Shinigami dejando a su novia atrás la cual le gritaba "regresa, lo siento"  
Su nombre era Maka Albarn, 20 años, novia del hijo de Shinigami-sama. O eso era hasta que sin querer no puso un portavasos en la bebida del joven el cual como casi siempre decía "eres una inútil, ¡no creas que regresare a dormir tu inutilidad apesta!" le gritaba. Ella se disculpaba ¿Cómo demonios podía soportar eso?

_Mas estúpida serás __  
Si no sabes renunciar  
Hay amores tan inútiles  
Y que hacen daño  
_

Kid como siempre buscaba un modo de salir de "su hogar". Solo tiene una relación con Albarn por obligación, lamentablemente ella se enamoro de él. "tu amor es inútil" le decía siempre. Su corazón únicamente le pertenecía a su amada Chrona, aunque ella lo regañara por estar con Maka. Kid siempre buscaba una forma de no llegar a su casa ya sea con la excusa mas estúpida del mundo, "montando en cólera por gusto".

Maka sabia que Kid no la amaba, en su cabeza siempre estaba esa frase que le recalcaba siempre "tu amor es inútil". También sabia que él no la quería, pero ella a el si y con eso le bastaba ¿o no? Él le hacia daño

_ Yo fui estúpida también  
Estúpida como nunca  
Hablándole al espejo y no  
A la persona justa_

Maka quería lo mejor para el, siempre hablaba frente al espejo practicando una forma de que él se quedara a su lado. Cuando lo veía, las palabras no le salían.

_Y mas estúpida serás_  
_Si un día tu te rindes_  
_Ya sabes que él te habla siempre_  
_Te jura y miente siempre_

-¿El mentirme? ¿Estas demente Liz?- le preguntaba Maka a su amiga la cual le decía que Kid le mentía  
-si Maka, date cuenta por favor- le rogaba la Thompson mayor

_Y te mentira siempre  
Y te engañara siempre  
Porque lo ha hecho siempre  
Y será así por siempre  
Ha llegado el momento  
Que le digas, "Lo siento, hasta hoy amor"  
Que le digas, "Ya no siento amor" _

Debía admitirlo, dos noches después de su ridícula pelea el regreso. Quería decirle lo mucho que lo sentía, pero como siempre las palabras no le salían. Poco a poco sin que se diera cuenta su "amor" por el. Iba desapareciendo pero no lo quería aceptar.

-Kid, amor, hoy debemos ir con Tsubaki, nos invito a una cena- dijo ella con dulzura  
-¿Quiénes irán?- dijo secamente  
-Liz, Patty, Black*Star, Soul y Chrona- dijo ella  
-entonces si iremos- se levanto de golpe y se dispuso a arreglarse

_Que estúpida tu eres __  
hoy quieres arriesgar  
Entre poesías soñando  
Y así no vas a despertar  
Si un día por ironía  
Volverías al vuelo  
Tendrás que volar muy alto  
Para tocar el cielo _

Llegaron a la cena de Tsubaki, ahí estaban Tsubaki en la cocina preparando la cena, Liz y Patty en el sofá de Tsubaki mientras Black*Star buscaba algo que ver.

-buenas noches- dijeron los dos al unísono  
-buenas noches, chicos, siéntense en un momento estará la cena- dijo Tsubaki tan amable como siempre  
-¿Cuándo viene…?- se callo Kid al ver la mirada retadora de Liz  
-¿Quién?- pregunto Patty con inocencia  
-Soul y Chrona- dijo con sencillez el Shinigami  
-no tardan en venir-

Llamaron a la puerta, al entrar vieron al albino que hablaba animadamente con Chrona, era obvio si la veía como una hermana.

-hola chicos- dijo Soul  
-b-buenas n-noches- dijo con timidez Chrona  
-hola Chrona- le sonrió el Shinigami con dulzura, no paso desapercibido por Maka pero prefirió ignorarlo

Todos se sentaron en la gran mesa de Tsubaki y Black*Star. Maka se sentó a la par de Kid, el cual buscaba rehuirle sentándose a la par de Chrona.

_Y que estúpida te ves __  
Siempre con excusas  
Desnuda frente al espejo y no  
Con la persona justa  
Y por estúpida que eres  
Hasta tu misma te mientes  
Él se siente satisfecho  
Sabes que ha mentido y miente _

La rubia ceniza se levanto frustrada con dirección al baño seguida por su amiga Liz.

-¿Maka? ¿Te diste cuenta?- le pregunto Liz  
-¿de que, Liz? ¡Es obvio que Kid se sentó a la par de Chrona porque se ve simétrica! ¿No es así?- dijo con tristeza Maka  
-Maka deja de mentirte, lo sabes, Kid quiere a Chrona y viceversa-  
-¿me estas diciendo que soy un estorbo para Kid?-  
-no así Maka… sabes que te ha mentido, date cuenta por favor- la tomo de los hombros zarandeándola  
-basta Liz-

En la cena cierto albino noto el comportamiento extraño de Maka y Liz por lo que decidió ir a ver que ocurría.

-¿Maka? ¿Liz?- pregunto desde afuera Soul  
-¿Soul?- pregunto Liz abriendo la puerta del baño  
-¿están bien?-  
-no… Maka…-  
-déjame entrar- sin mas que decir entro y observo a la rubia con ojos llorosos- Maka…- la abrazo

Nunca la habían abrazado así, ni siquiera cuando eran arma-técnico. Era un abrazo de apoyo. Lo decidió entonces, dejaría de ser una **estúpida**.

_Líbrate para siempre _  
_ Ha llegado el momento  
Que le digas, "Lo siento, hasta hoy amor"  
Que le digas, "Yo no soy mi amor una estúpida"_

Los tres se dirigieron hasta la cena, transcurrió con normalidad. Al llegar al departamento de Kid y Maka, esta le dio una cachetada.

-NO TE QUIERO VOLVER A VER, NO SOY UNA ESTUPIDA- grito con lagrimas en los ojos  
-hasta que te diste cuenta ¿no?- dijo el deteniéndose el golpe- Maka, lo nuestro no iba para mas, lo sabemos-  
-lo se… siempre lo supe… vete… no quiero volver a sentir algo por ti-  
-necesariamente debemos de ser solamente "amigos" olvidemos este año y nuestra "relación" ¿de acuerdo?- ella le miro con lagrimas, era la mejor decisión que pudo tomar  
-de acuerdo… lamento haber sido un estorbo en tu relación con Chrona-  
-esta bien, ella y yo sabíamos que este día llegaría, solo amigos-  
-solo amigos-

_Sabes bien que te miente  
Cambia hoy para siempre _

Han pasado dos semanas desde que la "relación" de Kid y Maka quedo en el pasado. Maka se esta dando una nueva oportunidad con Soul, quien la trata como una princesa.

-chicos, los he reunido para decirles algo- dijo orgulloso Kid  
-¿ah si? ¿Qué es?- pregunto Soul  
-en un mes me caso con Chrona- dijo con autosuficiencia  
-me alegro por ti Kid- dijo Maka con una sonrisa  
-muchas gracias, ya verán que será la boda mas simétrica-_  
_

_Ha llegado el momento __  
Que le digas, "Lo siento, hasta hoy amor"  
Que le digas, "Yo no soy amor una estúpida... estúpida!"_

* * *

Bueno aca termina este fic -.- es como mas o menos doy mi Opinion del KidxMaka LO ODIO ^^ ¿Vale? NO ME HARAN LEER UN KIDXMAKA! Y asi mas o menos siento yo que seria una relacion entre ellos dos ^^ son mas que decir... ¿Review?


End file.
